galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:United Stars Military
Hi Vanessa, I'd like to expand the "Uniformed Services" (Uniformed services are groups of beings employed by the Union that wear a uniform) from 7 to 10 with these 3 groups: United Stars Police, United Stars Fire Department, United Stars Border Guard. It also makes sense to me if they're ordered in seniority like this: United Stars Navy United Stars Marine Corps United Stars Army United Stars Space Force United Stars Police United Stars Fire Department United Stars System Defense Guard United Stars Border Guard United Stars Public Health Service Commissioned Corps Sci-Corps With respect, Dusty Hicksdustin (talk) 06:18, October 25, 2014 (UTC) This is fine (Union Post Office missing) But there should be a big distinction between Armed Services and civilian services. Other than that run with it. VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 07:14, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Done. I added the post office, and grouped the services (military or nonmilitary) Either Uniformed services or United Stars Military will take you there. Dusty Hicksdustin (talk) 08:16, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Nice , Thanks VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 08:39, October 25, 2014 (UTC) i see a w glaring mistakes here : 1) most union uniformed services were created at the union formation. 2) the union post office predates the union formation and only got on paper reformation and renaming at the time of the union formation. Gnume (talk) 10:35, October 25, 2014 (UTC) also operation steamroller was united earth operation NOT union operation. you mixed here data that is not relevent and incorrect for this article. Gnume (talk) 10:37, October 25, 2014 (UTC) okay, I rolled the page back to original while I think it over. Dusty Hicksdustin (talk) 10:55, October 25, 2014 (UTC) sorry to rain on your parada but plese check your data before doing edits. Gnume (talk) 11:04, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I'm not upset or discouraged over it. And I do want to 'get it right', so if I get too far out there, I do want you or Vanessa to rein me back in. I'm just rewriteing what I did earlier to clean up my errors. Respectfully, Dusty Hicksdustin (talk) 11:15, October 25, 2014 (UTC) no problam. also you should delete the union uniformed servicies redirect to here it should be its own article. (what you tried to write here) as the uniformed service are not all military. Gnume (talk) 11:27, October 25, 2014 (UTC) I've deleted the redirect and split this into separate articles. Uniformed services and United Stars Military. Please look them over, and let me know what you think. Again, I apologize for letting my enthusiasm get the better of me, and not being careful. Thank you for your help, Dusty Hicksdustin (talk) 11:51, October 25, 2014 (UTC) nice. i think your golden. but vanessa should verify both of the articles i think. only point im not sure about are the Sci-Corps as if i remember right it does have military section. (planet place, planet peppermint) Gnume (talk) 11:59, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Right, I'd like Vanessa to okay this one too. Especially as she did ask that I differentiate military and nonmiltary on the uniformed services page. I didn't add Sci-Corps as military because the wiki page says: "The science corps is the executive department of the Science Council." Also the Medical Services page says: "Fleet Medical personnel is under the authority of Fleet Command and receives pay and orders from fleet. However training and education is handled by the medical sciences branch of the Science Corps." That says to me that Sci-Corps handles job qualifications, while the fleet takes care of everything else. Anyway, that was my reasoning about that. Respectfully, Dusty Hicksdustin (talk) 12:27, October 25, 2014 (UTC) yes thats why i said not sure as in some articles and in some of the actual stories the sci corps are referenced to be military or para-military service. in this we need vanessas last call. Gnume (talk) 12:35, October 25, 2014 (UTC)